


Petites allumettes

by Aelig



Series: Fiction of the Month - Fairies Fans [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family, Fiction of the Month, Gen, Happy Ending, SPPS, also, c'est mon conte préféré okay, contes - Freeform, j'ai repris la petite fille aux allumettes, oui j'aime souffrir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Le soir est bien froid dans cette petite ville, sur cette petite place où elle se retrouve bien seule, la petite Cana... Seule, seule avec de petites allumettes...





	Petites allumettes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Je poste ceci rapidement eheh. OS écrit dans le contexte d'une autre Fiction of the Month, et le dernier écrit que je posterai sur Fairy Tail ! (eh ouais)(enfin je sais je sais /PAN)(ofc il me reste les derniers drabbles de Par un jour d'été mais voilà)  
> Le thème était Conte (si je me souviens bien), j'avais donc décidé de reprendre mon conte préféré, à savoir La Petite Fille aux Allumettes. (Me demandez pas pourquoi c'est mon préféré, je sais pas non plus)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! <3

Le froid règne en ce dernier jour de l'année. Les quelques lampadaires électriques ont été allumés, éclairant de leur lumière jaune pâle les passants empressés. Cependant, aucune chaleur ne se dégagent de ces objets, au plus grand désespoir de la fillette qui parcoure les rues.

Cana souffle sur le bout de ses doigts gelés, bleuit par le froid. Elle tente tant bien que mal de resserrer les pans de son vieux châle autour de son maigre corps, afin de combler les quelques trous de sa robe qui laissent filtrer l'air frais. Épuisée et lasse, la petite fille se laisse tomber sur le rebord d'une fontaine à l'eau figée dans la glace d'hiver, en de somptueuses arabesques aux courbes gracieuses. Sa sacoche tombe avec un bruit mat dans la neige, à côté d'elle. La fillette remonte son châle sur sa chevelure brune et bouclée, afin de se réchauffer la tête. Elle pose un regard améthyste agacé à son sac, avant de soupirer et de détourner le regard.

Elle n'a rien vendu. Absolument rien.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, deux ans plus tôt, la petite survit en vendant quelques boîtes d'allumettes aux passants assez gentils pour s'arrêter, ou à ceux ayant trop pitié d'elle et de son air misérable.

Mais peu de personnes sont sorties aujourd'hui, préférant rester en famille et préparer la nouvelle année.

Cana essaye tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable, tout en faisant en sorte que ses pieds nus ne soient pas en contact avec la neige, afin de ne pas les perdre bêtement. Peine perdue.

Son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur sa sacoche, dont la fermeture baille et laisse apercevoir les boîtes d'allumettes.

Et si... ?

Non, mauvaise idée. C'est son gagne-pain, elle ne peut pas...

Un petit vent frais se glisse entre les fines couches de vêtements de la petite, la faisant trembler. Son regard se fait plus assuré, et sa main va attraper l'une des boîtes, l'ouvrant presque du même mouvement. Une allumette se trouve entre les doigts glacés de l'enfant, et fut montée jusque devant ses yeux violet. Une légère hésitation, et au bout du bâton brille une flamme ; tâche de couleur et de chaleur dans ce monde de silence et de froid.

Cana rapproche la flamme de son visage pâle, soudainement éclairé par la source de lumière. Elle se sent bien plus au chaud, d'un coup ; et est-ce seulement dû à cette simple allumette ?

Le regard de l'enfant se détache de la flamme l'hypnotisant, pour se porter face à elle – et à sa plus grande stupeur elle se rend compte qu'un feu flambe joyeusement. Un vrai feu, pas une simple allumette.

Doucement, à pas lent, Cana s'approche.

Un léger éclat de rire cristallin lui échappe lorsqu'elle sent la chaleur l'envahir, et elle se rapproche au point d'avoir presque la sensation de brûler. Elle s'accroupit devant le feu, et place ses mains devant, en écartant bien les doigts. A cet instant, elle lâche l'allumette, qui tombe dans la neige et s'éteint en grésillant.

C'est un silence lourd et assourdissant qui s'empare de la place déserte. Avec surprise, Cana se relève, regarde autour d'elle ; mais aucune trace de ce feu mirage. Un drôle d'espoir l'étreint alors – et elle se précipite, trébuche, se relève, craque une nouvelle allumette.

Cana tourne sur elle-même, et c'est une table remarquablement bien dressée, remplie de victuailles diverses, qu'accroche son regard. L'argenterie fine brille ; la chandelle flambe joyeusement ; le rôti émet un fumet appétissant ; et l'estomac de Cana crie famine.

La petite brune s'approche, tend son bras, et encore une fois l'illusion disparaît avec la fin du petit bâton de bois.

L'enfant se fait fébrile, serre la boîte dans sa main, sort une autre allumette, qui finit sa course dans la neige. Cana en prend une autre, tremblante, la craque et lève la flamme haut en face d'elle. Elle regarde quelques instants, presque déçue de ne trouver aucune autre illusion.

Et alors qu'elle se retourne face à la fontaine gelée, elle croise un regard aussi violet que le sien.

« Maman ! »

La femme qui lui sourit tendrement ressemble tellement à sa mère... Cana s'approche d'elle, et sent le feu lécher ses doigts. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, terrifiée à l'idée que sa mère disparaisse. Alors elle prend une autre allumette, l'allume – et la manège recommence à chaque fois que l'un des petits bâtons se consume.

Le sourire de Cornélia ne l'a pas quitté. Elle regarde tendrement sa fille ; mais une inquiétude transperce son cœur lorsqu'elle se rend compte que l'enfant n'a presque plus d'allumette et risque de mourir de froid.

« Tiens bon ma chérie... » souffle t-elle sans que Cana ne l'entende.

* * *

 

L'homme se balade dans les rues désertées, ivre. Une bien triste nouvelle année qui commence pour lui. Son cœur se serre, et il reprend une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tient à la main. Quitte à mourir de froid dans la neige, autant oublier d'abord ce qui l'a mené à cette tournée des bars.

Il se fige au milieu de la place qu'il traverse, son esprit embrumé ayant du mal à regrouper les informations. La fontaine crache de l'eau gelée, qui semble vouloir s'élever dans le ciel, avant de chuter, rattraper par la réalité terrestre.

Mais ce n'est pas ça, qui l'a attiré.

C'est ce petit corps, allongé dans la neige, des vestiges d'allumettes craquées autour de lui.

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

Ses muscles se mettent seuls en mouvement, d'abord doucement, avant de courir vers la petite fille étendue. Ses genoux lâchent et heurtent le sol, alors que l'homme pose ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette pour la secouer.

« Eh ! »

Rien ne lui parvient, absolument rien. La petite n'a aucune réaction. Paniqué, il enlève sa cape et enveloppe l'enfant dedans – avant de coller son oreille sur la poitrine de la petite.

Son propre cœur résonne à ses oreilles, et c'est soulagé qu'il perçoit une réponse de celui de la brunette.

Un sourire pointe sur ses lèvres, alors que le froid et le soulagement achève de le désinhiber. Tendrement, il chasse une mèche du visage de l'enfant, admirant son visage.

C'est bien elle.

Il en est sûr.

Au final, contrairement à ce que tout le monde lui a dit, Cana n'a pas suivit sa mère dans la mort.

Sa fille est vivante.

La nouvelle année se présente bien plus belle qu'il ne le croyait.

Doucement, il soulève – sa – petite fille, et la serre contre son corps chaud. Inconsciemment, elle se roule en boule contre lui, et il sent son cœur exploser de joie.

Il est heureux. Parce que sa fille est là, sous ses yeux – lui qui a apprit qu'il était père que quelques heures plus tôt – qu'elle est vivante – et pourtant passée si près de la mort – et que, bon sang, qu'importe ce que l'avenir lui réserve ; tant qu'elle sera là, lui sera heureux.

Alors, Guildartz rentre, Cana dans ses bras, chez lui – chez eux.

* * *

 

Assise sur le bord de la fontaine glacée, Cornélia sourit. Ce soir, la Mort n'aura emporté aucunes des personnes qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde. Elle les regarde s'éloigner, un tendre sourire gravée sur son visage ; et la mère, l'amante, disparaît dans un léger scintillement se reflétant sur l'eau figée de la fontaine.

**Author's Note:**

> La fin est assez abrupte je sais. Je l'avais écrit rapidement, et honnêtement, j'avais eu la flemme intense de modifier et rallonger tout ça ensuite (en vrai je l'ai écrit et fini à quelques minutes de l'heure limite DONC). Du coup voilà.  
> J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
